The Coldest Heart
by Kara Tezla
Summary: Based on the song by The Classic Crime. Artemis wonders how he had managed before he met Holly. Not AH.


**The Coldest Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "The Coldest Heart" by The Classic Crime. I also do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters that are contained in the books. I wish I did, but if wishes did come true, I'd be able to take the world by storm with my army of cartoon characters.**

**Summary: Based on the song by The Classic Crime. Artemis wonders how he had managed before he met Holly. Not AH. **

**Author's Note: My first Artemis Fowl fanfic. If I get something wrong, tell me, I've read the books many times, but it's been a while since I've read 1 and 2. I would like to know if I've got something wrong, but please, don't be too harsh!**

_A couple of years, and I'm a silhouette..._

_My halo is broken now, and I'm all that's left._

Artemis sat in a swivel chair facing his computer. His record was popped up on the computer. Why had he done all this? Of course, he knew why, but he never wanted to admit it again. _Gold is power..._ of course; he was the richest teenager in the world. He no longer needed to build the Fowl Empire of crime that his dad had started and turned away from.

_I hate to disappoint but that's the way things went..._

_I was blind to the things I did, and deaf to what I said._

When he met the elf, Holly Short, things all changed. It was hard at first. All he wanted was the one metric ton of gold from the LEP, and he knew that they had it. But he had an unfortunate change of heart and ended up loosing most of it. The LEP had even sent in a troll, which seriously messed up the house and almost killed Holly and Butler, who managed to defeat it. Artemis regretted forcing them into giving up the gold, but he really was only twelve years old. He scowled at how naive used to be.

_Tie up these loose ends, 'cause voices are callin' me out..._

Scrolling down, he hit the next file. Already, he was around about the fiftieth page out of over two hundred and fifty. This was a little over four years ago, but it felt like yesterday to the boy genius. Butler and Artemis had gone to Russia to find his father, which of course, they did, but not without sacrifices.

_I've got the solution; you can feed me to something that is leaving this town._

He could remember the toxic train right like it was yesterday. Holly had lost her trigger finger that day, trying to board it. Good thing it had poked Root in the eye, or else it probably would have been gone for good. Artemis smiled a little; he was eternally grateful for Holly, for she saved his life that day too. Accidentally, yes, but he would not have been there today if it wasn't for her.

_I'm loosing hope, there's a hole in my heart that's been cut out of stone._

_Cold comes, cold goes, could you fill this hole? 'Cause I can't do it alone..._

The file was less accurate because nobody but Butler, Artemis, Holly, and Root actually knew what happened. They had found his father, though, and barely saved him. Again, thanks to Holly. Butler's accurate aim had caused Artemis Fowl the First to fall into the freezing Siberian waters, where Holly had to go in and save him. After that, the file became much more detailed.

_A couple of tears, and I'm a broken mess._

_The sadness had taken me far too deep in regret._

Artemis had met with Jon Spiro and offered for him to take all his money out of his stocks before he put the Cube on the market. The Cube was made of fairy technology, which was a huge mistake on Artemis part, and it almost got Butler killed. He had cryogenically frozen Butler until he had been able to lure Holly to the site and heal his bodyguard.

_So sing me a song about something good,_

_My heart's on the threshing floor and I've done every single thing I could._

They broke into Jon Spiro's skyscraper, with the distraction thanks to Butler's own sister, Juliet, and Mulch Diggums. They had almost done it when, once again, Artemis made a mistake. The finger that they had removed from the guy that they thought was Jon Spiro was actually his cousin, and the real Jon Spiro was waiting in the chamber that kept the Cube. Jon took them to his rival, Phonetix, and was planning to assassinate Artemis, which luckily backfired.

_I used to believe in some kind of feeling that could change everything I thought I knew,_

_But that door is closed and my heart feels like it's frozen, if you hear me I can't feel you._

Root ordered a mind wipe of Artemis, Butler, and Holly, which obviously wasn't in the file, but Artemis found a way around it. He place mirrored contacts in his eyes and saved all the files on a gold disc that he gave to Mulch with a note. The file went to the next crime--the stealing of the Fairy Thief, which was all a set up that almost again got Butler and Artemis killed. Opal Koby was ready and willing to expose the People to the Human race and was planning to do so by making herself human.

_I'm loosing hope, there's a hole in my heart that's been cut out of stone._

_Cold comes cold goes, can you fill this hole? 'Cause I can't do it alone._

The rest of that adventure was a blank in the file, because it pertained to the People. But it was still fresh in his mind because it happened less than a year ago. The greatest loss in that experience was Root. Root had died because of a major mistake. Even Foaly's technology couldn't save him. Artemis sighed as he scrolled through the rest of the file. It was mostly minor stuff because he was preoccupied with school and the recovery of art and such.

_The coldest heart can be brought to life, when it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes._

_The coldest heart can be brought to life, when it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes._

It was pretty much his whole life written down on paper, or rather typed on the computer. It was so much information, and, for Artemis, it was hard to believe that most of it had happened within four years. Before the four years, back when he was young, he would have never guessed his future--never. And to imagine if he hadn't become interested in surfing the internet for surreal creatures and events, none of it would have ever happened at all. He was guessing he would have eventually found his father, but it could have been too late. Artemis estimated that if he would have kept going the way he was going, he would have been in the top five richest people by the age of eighteen, probably number one or two and he would have set the record for the youngest multi-quadrillion-aire. He was already a millionaire by the age of twelve. He was already set for life.

_I'm loosing hope, I've got a hole in my heart that's been cut out of stone._

But why? How? These questioned boggled even the mind of the teenage genius. They had millions of answers, and not one of them satisfied Artemis. He wondered if he'd ever know.

_Cold comes, cold goes, could you fill this hole? 'Cause I can't do it alone._

Probably not, but he could try.

**There you go, thanks for taking the time to read through that. I really would like your opinion if you have one. Constructive Criticism is accepted, but flames are a little much. I will use them to fuel my virtual oven to make virtual cookies for the NICE people out there.**

**Thank you again for reading! I appreciate it!**

**KARATEZLA**


End file.
